jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Kasumi
Kasumi can refer to one of the following: *Kasumi Tendo - one of the cast of Ranma ½. *''Kasumi'' - by Jamie Austin Wilde: How does Kasumi get all that housework done? Ranma wants to know...''Description from Jusenkyo *Kasumi ½'' - by Adrian D. Moten: What if Ranma and Kasumi had a secret they were keeping from the rest of the Tendou family?''Description from The Lost Library of Florestica - Retrieved 08-01-2020 *Kasumi and Spice and Everything Nice'' - by Anand Rao: Kasumi accident took some of the Love Spice that Shampoo intended for Ranma.''Description from Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Kasumi and the Gaki'' - by Jack Reed Staik: When the gaki of sharp knives moves into the Tendo kitchen, Kasumi takes action to get rid of the little vandal. Unfortunately Ranma comes into the room just as Kasumi is tossing a dull knife into the bin to get rid of it. It hits a tea tray he's carrying. Uh oh, looks like Kasumi is upset about something. And when she comes out talking about dealing with sausages, everyone gets worried... *''Kasumi Cleans the House and Nothing Unusual Happens'' - by Ryoucilo *''Kasumi Gets Kidnapped!'' - by Jack Reed Staik: Kasumi is making dinner, and getting the builders in to repair the damage from the latest fight, when all of a sudden she's kidnapped! This could be fun, she thinks, as she giggles... *''Kasumi Mahô Minarai Teiruzu'' - by Hung Nguyen: Nabiki's sister Kasumi goes off on a magical journey of her own.''Description from Animeaddiction's Page Mark IV *Kasumi's Addiction'' - by Gregg Sharp *''Kasumi's Affliction'' - by Nicholas Higley: Kasumi is chopping merrily away one day when a curious feeling spreads through her. She's not felt that, since the last fiancee was here... *''Kasumi's Bedtime Story'' - by Shannon Dee: Not everyone at the Tendo's home are whom they seem to be. Akane gets a wish.''Description from Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 07-07-2018 *Kasumi's Bitch'' - by Lara L. Bartram: Nabiki has made a mistake. The others have left the house and she is alone with Kasumi. And she left her towel on the changing room floor. Kasumi has to punish her now, in accordance with mothers wishes... *''Kasumi's Dark Lessons'' by Osr Secret *''Kasumi's Guest'' - by Susan Doenime: A day in the life of Tendo Kasumi. Tea, vacumning, gunfire.''Description from Transpacific Fanfiction! *Kasumi's Halloween Party'' - by Greg L. Sandborn *''Kasumi's Letter'' - by Jeffrey Paul Hosmer *''Kasumi's Little Secret'' - by Anthony Woo: Ranma comes home early one day (courtesy of Akane Airlines) and discovers Kasumi in the dojo practicing a kata. Turns out she's a secret Tai Chi master, and effortlessly defeats Ranma. Ranma of course wants to be trained...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index - Retrieved 20-01-2020 *Kasumi's Love'' - by Matthew Ashby *''Kasumi's *Other* Little Secret'' - by Christopher Jones: A naughty little story that explains why the Tendou sisters have such extremely different personalities.''Description from Internet Archive record of Furinkan.net *Kasumi's Room'' - by Austin_S_Dakota: Ranma and Akane attempt to go at it in the eldest Tendo girl's room.''Description from Internet Archive record of Lord Archive's Fanfiction Page *Kasumi's Surprise'' - by Jack Reed Staik: Kasumi has an announcement to make. Apparently she's asked Nodoka to move it, much to Genma's horror. After all, she'll need her to help with her pregnancy... *''Kasumi's Syndrome'' - by Gary Kleppe and Matt Posner: Kasumi's always kept her affliction secret from those outside her family. But one day, Ranma forgets to pick up her medicine from the drug store, and comedy ensues.''Description from Gary Kleppe's fanfiction *Kasumi's Tale'' - by Richard Foo *''Kasumi's Thoughts'' - by Riko Tenachi *''Kasumi's Wish'' - by Long Ngo: Kasumi has given up her life for her family. Skuld grants her a wish. Unfortunately due to some bugs it takes some time for the wish to actually be granted, but it finally happens one New Years Eve... *''Kasumi Tendo'' - by Jai-kun *''Kasumi Tendo: White House Intern'' - by Kyle Emmerson: A letter has arrived from Kasumi! Akane eagerly reads it aloud to the family. Seems that Kasumi is enjoying her job as a White House intern, even if it can be a bit tiring... *''Kasumi the Beholder'' - by Andrew Eoff: A slice of Kasumi's life and thoughts as she overhears Ranma and Akane arguing... *''Kasumi the Biker Slut'' - by Trisha Lynn Sebastian: 'After a fight between Ranma and Akane ends up burning down her kitchen, life just got too much for poor old Kasumi, who goes off the rails.'' *''Kasumi the Chef(?)'' - by Lara L. Bartram: Kasumi is cleaning in the kitchen when she hears the sounds of Ranma and Akane fighting. But when she goes to tell them to fight outside she gets hit hard in the head with a phone! And there's a voice speaking with a strange accent on it. Oh well, no harm. At least it seems not until they notice that it's been chicken for dinner for days on end, and now Kasumi cooks behind a closed wooden door... *''Kasumi the Drug Pusher'' - by H.K. Miller *''Kasumi the Wayfarer'' - by Jeremy Harper References